The Best Christmas Present
by stary202
Summary: Naruto doesn't know what to get Sasuke and Sasuke doesn't know what to get Naruto. With Christmas here, who do they have left to ask but Hikari, Their Yaoi fan-crazed friend. Can they really trust her to pick something that's not perverted? I think not.


What do you want Sasu-teme?

It was Christmas Eve and Naruto was in quite a dilemma. He didn't have any idea what to get his boyfriend, the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. And it didn't help much that the stores were sold out of all the good stuff and that Naruto had already invited him over tomorrow at four. Naruto didn't know who to ask for help so now he found himself at the Higaroshi estate. In other words, his best friend Hikari's house. He was VERY happy that she was alone, because her parents were on their honeymoon in Kyoto, because he didn't think they would approve of the idea of their daughter hanging out with a gay ninja.

Naruto knocked about three times, not bothering with the doorbell, before Hikari had answered the door.

"Well hey, if it isn't my, oh so gay, friend." Hikari said with a grin.

"Can't you just call me Naruto like everyone else Hikari?" Naruto said while turning a little pink, "By the way, I like the outfit. Very Christmassy."

"Thank-you. You're much kinder then Sasu-teme." Hikari said, whispering the last part to herself, while inviting Naruto in, "So, what can I help you with on a day like this."

"Well," Naruto said while blushing and walking in to Hikari's VERY neat mansion, "Um…I kinda need your help with something."

"That's why I asked 'WHAT' can I help you with." Hikari said, emphasizing the word 'What' while sitting next to Naruto on her couch.

"Uhhh…well…um...do you know what Sasuke wants for Christmas." Naruto asked shyly as a big blush ran across his face.

"And you pick 12:30pm on Christmas Eve to ask this. You really are hopeless." Hikari said whilesighning, "You better be lucky that I anticipated this and already went shopping. You wanted to know what your little boy-toy Sasu-teme wanted right? Hold on just a moment."

With that Hikari disappeared into her room, leaving the little blushing shinobi by himself in the living room.

About 10 minutes later, Hikari walked back into the living room where the eager little shinobi had been waiting for her.

"Why did you just walk off so suddenly without even telling me what you were doing? Also, what took you so long?" Naruto whined to Hikari as she sat down next to Naruto once more.

"Sorry but I had to finish wrapping this." Hikari said while holding a medium sized, dark blue box with a hot pink ribbon tided around it, up to Naruto's face, "Here's Sasu-teme's present. The only catch is that you can't look at it until you give it to Sasu."

"Wow Hikari, you're the best." Naruto said while hugging Hikari.

"Hey, hey, you're going to reck the present." Hikari said while squirming out of Naruto's arms.

"Oh sorry." Naruto said while grabbing the present, "But why can't I look at it. Will you at least tell me what it is?"

"Nope. I want it to be a surprise for both of you. But there is something that you CAN do." Hikari said while pulling out a small piece of paper and a pen from her back pocket.

"What's that for?" Naruto questioned innocently.

"Well…There's something I want you to write on this letter," Hikari began as she leaned over to Naruto, whispering the rest in his ear.

"WHAT! Hikari" Naruto said while practically yelling, "I can't write that. How do I know it's not some sex toy or something." Naruto said while blushing madly.

'Close but that's not it. Not like I'm actually going to tell you though.' Hikari thought to herself as she said, "I guess I'll have to tell you. It's a training book about different 'techniques' you can use." 

"Oh, okay then. I guess that's alright." Naruto said innocently, thinking it was training/fighting techniques, while writing what he was told too and sticking it on the present.

"Good now there's also something else we can do to make tonight even MORE special." Hikari said with a grin while getting up off the couch.

"What's that?" Naruto asked while following Hikari to the door.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Not yet Naruto." Hikari said while waving her finger in Naruto's face, "I'll come by your apartment this evening, before Sasu-teme gets there at four, so we can set things up."

"What kinds of things?" Naruto asked while getting on his boots, readying to leave.

"Oh…Just some of this and some of that." Hikari said while pushing Naruto out the door.

And with that the little blonde shinobi was left out in the cold as he started to walk home, while thinking, "I wonder what Hikari's planning…well, I guess I'll find out tonight…WAIT! How did Hikari know that Sasuke was coming over at four? Man, I'm confused."

-------------Back at the Higaroshi estate after Naruto left--------------------

'I wonder how Sasuke's doing with HIS gift to Naruto.' Hikari thought while remembering her conversation even earlier that day with the Uchiha, the very same Uchiha that Naruto had been asking Hikari about, only moments ago.

------------------Flashback--------------------------------

Ding-dong Ding-dong

'Man, who could that be on a day like this not to mention that it's 10:00 in the morning.' Hikari thought out loud as she went to open the door.

When Hikari opened the door she was surprised to see a 'certain someone' at the door. This 'certain someone' had been wearing a dark blue turtle-neck, with the Uchiha symbol on the back, along with light gray army jeans.

"Well, if it isn't Sasu-teme. Come in come in." Hikari said sweetly while inviting the Uchiha into her living room.

"Thanks and what's up with that ridiculous get-up of yours?" Sasuke said while staring at Hikari's outfit.

"I happen to like this outfit, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call it ridiculous." Hikari said while playfully pouting. Hikari had been wearing a short crimson red skirt with a matching tank top, which had white frills at the sleeves and bottom of the skirt. She also had a black belt ,with a silver buckle on it, around her waist and another one around the Santa hat that she was wearing, that matched her black boots, and crimson red arm warmers that went up to her elbow that matched her outfit.

"Sorry, but don't you think it's a little TOO Christmassy." Sasuke pointed out.

"No such thing, now did you come here to talk about my Christmas outfit decisions or something else." Hikari said while leaving to go to the kitchen to make some drinks for Sasuke and her.

"Yeah…uh…I was wondering if you knew what Naruto wanted for a Christmas present." Sasuke said in the calmest voice he could muster while a huge blush crossed his pale face.

"Sorry I can't here you. Wait a minute." Hikari said from the kitchen as she enter with the two drinks, "Here's something to warm you up. I know you don't like hot coco so I made you coffee instead…Now what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Thanks." Sasuke said while taking the cup from Hikari.  
"I was wondering…I mean you being Naruto's best friend and all…if you knew what he wanted…um…for Christmas." said the blushing Uchiha.

"Oh…so that's what all this was about." Hikari said, now grinning, "You really pick a crummy time to ask but luckily, I know the PERFECT gift for Naruto."

"Sorry, but Really!?" Sasuke said questionably.

"Yep. Hold on, let me get it." Hikari said while getting up and going to her room, "Here it is!"

"hn?" Sasuke said, his blush now gone, as Hikari entered back into the living room, holding a medium dark-orange fox plushie with a light-pink bow tied around its neck, which had the Uchiha crest and the Uzumaki symbol in the middle of it.

"Here you go." Hikari said while handing Sasuke the fox, "I heard Naruto mention that he liked foxes when I was with him last."

"Thanks a lot Hikari." Sasuke said while trying VERY hard to smile but that damn Uchiha pride got caught in the way again.

"Don't sweat it." Hikari said while giving him a sincere smile, "So when do you plan on giving it to him?"

"Actually, Naruto invited me over to his house tomorrow at four so I thought that might be a good time," Sasuke said while starting to turn a little pink.

"Awwww, How perfect." Hikari said teasingly.

"Oh, be quiet." Sasuke said while getting ready to leave, "Anyway, thanks for the help Hikari. I owe ya one."

"And don't forget it." Hikari said while waving goodbye to her friend.

Once the Uchiha was gone, Hikari locked the door as she thought deviously, "If the o-so-great Uchiha needs help finding a gift, then that means Naru-chan might need help too. Oh, this could be fun.'

------------------Flashback Ended------------------------------

"I can't wait for tonight." Hikari said while looking at the clock, which read 2:30pm. 'I better get ready. This is going to be fun.'

--------------3:20pm at Naruto's apartment----------------------------

'Man, where is Hikari' Naruto thought as he paced around his living room, when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly rushed to open it. Luckily he found Hikari, with a box of things, and not a very early Sasuke, "There you are."

"Sorry. It took longer than I thought to get here." Hikari apologized and Naruto invited her in.

"So…"Naruto began, "What's in that box of yours?"

"Everything you need to have a wonderful time with Sasuke." Hikari grinned, "Now let's hurry up because Sasuke could be here any minute.

With that, Hikari and Naruto started putting up all the decorations that Hikari had brought. She even brought a mistle toe, which she put right under the front door. About around 3:40pm they were done.

"Wow, the place looks great Hikari. Thanks a ton." Naruto said sitting on his couch as he looked around at their work.

"You're welcome." Hikari said while glancing at the clock, "We have some extra time left Naruto. Wanna do something?"

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto said while looking over at Hikari who was looking in the box she brought.

"Here let's go into your bathroom." Hikari said while pulling Naruto into the bathroom, while also holding something in her right hand.

-------------------3:55pm- outside Naruto's apartment----------------

'I hope Naruto doesn't mind me coming 5minutes early' Sasuke thought to himself while squishing Naruto's present.

Ding-dong ding-dong-------------------no answer----------------

Sasuke then heard something strange.

"Hikari let me go. Sasuke's here." Naruto pleaded.

"Then I better let him in." Hikari said.

"I don't want him to see me like this. At least put the clothes I had back on." Naruto pleaded once more.

"No way. I want Sasu-teme to see you like that. It's the whole idea." Hikari said while going to answer the door, "Sasu-teme. I'm just leavin. Have fun with my present to you."

Hikari pushed Sasuke in to the apartment and left while shutting the door. Sasuke was a little worried to see what Hikari had as his present. But none the less, Sasuke walked over to Naruto's bedroom, after putting Naruto's present on his couch. On the way he admired all the Christmas decorations.

The door on Naruto's bedroom was opened so Sasuke could see right in. Sasuke didn't even get one foot in the doorway before falling to his knees due to major blood loss. Naruto was handcuffed to his bed while wearing a black and white maid's outfit.

"Uh…Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto asked sheeply.

"Uh…why…why are you wearing that?" Sasuke said, a bit dizzy from the bloody nose.

Naruto turned bright red, remembering what he was wearing, "Hikari forced me into this and then handcuffed me to the bed. There's a post-it note on my dresser that she wrote."

Sasuke staggered to the dresser to look at the post it note.

Dear Sasu-teme,

I hope you have fun with my Christmas present (AKA- Naruto) to you. Naruto's present is next to him on the bed. I suggest you open it before you do it with my present.

Love,  
Hikari

PS. Turn to pg.47

Sasuke almost dropped the note upon reading it. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and smirked. He was becoming very horny as he licked his lips while looking over his helpless boyfriend.

"What does it say Sasuke?" Naruto said while Sasuke walked over to him and showed him the note, but covered the PS with his thumb. Naruto eyes went big as he read the note to himself.

Sasuke leaned over to Naruto's ear and whispered, as he licked his lips once more, "Looks like I have you all to myself."

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this!" Naruto whined.

"Nope. But I will open your present to me before we do it." Sasuke smirked as he grabbed the dark-blue box. Before he unwrapped it he read the sticky note, which was written by Naruto that was stuck to the box.

I'll be happy to do page 47 with you.  
Love,  
Naruto

Sasuke was now even more eager to open his present. He quickly ripped it open and looked inside the box

"…"

Sasuke could feel himself hardening as his erection grew. The book was titled Icha icha Paradise special Yaoi version. Cosplay Sex Techniques

Naruto peeked over Sasuke shoulder to read what it was.

Naruto gasped in disbelief as he said, "Hikari…Hikari said it was a book on different techniques. I thought she meant training and fighting techniques."

Sasuke remembered what Naruto's note had said and quickly turned to pg. 47. It said Chapter 8 Maid Outfits. This made Sasuke get even harder as he quickly read the chapter in about 2 minutes. To fast for Naruto to even keep up. Sasuke quickly shut the book and cleared the bed. He then turned to Naruto and whispered, "You're at my mercy now." as he unzipped the back of the maid dress.

Naruto knew what Sasuke had meant. He might as well had said, "Sex. Now." Naruto sighed as he knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything. Naruto moaned as Sasuke bit at his neck. Naruto wanted it just as much as Sasuke but he wouldn't have admitted it.

That was easily the best Christmas present Sasuke had ever gotten.

------------------------Bonus Story- Afterwards-----------------------------

"So how was 'your' Christmas Naruto" Hikari ginned as she sat down next to Naruto for lunch, "Did you go all the way with him?"

"Not like I had much choice considering I was handcuffed to my own bed with a very horny Sasuke in the room." Naruto said while clenching his teeth.

"I know you enjoyed it Naruto." Sasuke said while joining them, "Thanks for the Christmas present Hikari. I enjoyed it."

"Your welcome." Hikari said, still grinning, "Did you finish reading Naruto's present yet?"

"Not yet because Naruto hid it in his room because he said he didn't want me doing it with him every night." Sasuke said sounding disappointed, " 'cause he thinks that when I read that I get really horny." 

"Awww, Now how am I going to get more pictures of you guys doing it?" Hikari fake sighed while grinning.

"WHAT!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison, Naruto spitting a little water out, off to the side.

"You were taking pictures of us!?" Naruto said as Sasuke and he turned a bright red.

"But of course, and I filmed it all too." Hikari said feeling proud of her accomplishment.

'You.Are.So.Dead.' Sasuke thought to himself while clenching his teeth, still bright red in the face.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara all over heard the conversation and came rushing over. Soon you could see Kiba trying to pay Hikari to see those pictures and tapes, Neji and Gaara trying to kill Sasuke for doing it with THEIR Naruto, and Naruto just watching from the side lines hiding behind Shikamaru who was muttering something about "Naruto being troublesome" and "All of this being a drag."

Just another typical day.


End file.
